Man I Hate Arranged Marriages
by Eddokun127
Summary: Katara and Zuko are complete opposits...in fact they despised eachother when they were younger. But now they are older, more mature. Both of them have been put in for an arranged marriage, who are the lucky pair..what happens if it is each other? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Another day in The Southern Water Tribe had arisen. Another day in the cold. Another day wasted. Getting up, Katara grudgingly rose out of her bed, despite her Gran-gran's beliefs; she was not a morning person. She was just better than her brother. Stoping for a moment she thought to herself then snorted _'that's for damn sure...I guess I am the most morning-person-ish-person in the family...living any ways' _shrugging she walked heavily down the stars and began making biscuits, pancakes and tea. Not wanting to wake her Gran-gran she walked up the stairs and nudged her brother a few times.

"Sokka...Sokka...Get up you lazy lame excuse for a water tribe warrior...Sokka...don't make me do this...again" she thought to herself "The fifth time this week...please come peacefully for once??" Katara whined. He didn't budge; not so much as the usual friendly salutational grunt. _'He must have been out late last night...by the looks of him' _she bent down to get a closer look she got a whiff of him _'UGH...yeeeeeeeeeaaaaah he was into the booze' _she lifted the covers to wake him up but quickly put them back _'EWWW and into the women last night...he is gonna be puking this morning...well better wake him up and get the bathroom door open' _Sighing she grabbed the side of the mattress and completely flipped it over leaving him disgruntled and clearly un-amused. Katara leaned against his bedroom bathroom door and gave him the all knowing look. He gave her the innocent reply.

"What??" Katara just snorted hadn't he learned?

"Have fun last night...what kind of sake did you have last night?" She leaned towards him and made a sniffing noise "Sour by the smell of yah" she gave a disappointed look.

"I don't know what you–" Katara grinned. Her brother coughed a few times then burped.

"Oh..oh...there we go...kicking in now isn't it?" she gave a huge grin when his face began to turn green. She side stepped and gave him lots of room to run by her. Just as she could her him regurgitating back up the already bad tasting sake she laughed and turned to look at him.

"Still a good idea Sokka?" he lifted his arm and flashd her 'the bird' and she just turned on her heel laughing. Walking down the stairs she saw her gran-gran giving her a confused face. She just smiled. "You can prepare your lecture, he is just blowing it up now." Her gran-gran's look changed as she sat down at the table. Stern as a mother hen. Waiting for him to come down. Katara poured her a cup of tea and strolled towards her with the biggest smile on her face and tried to act like she 'just remembered'

"Oh, and you might wanna ask him why he was naked in his bed and i found the window open and a pair of 'pink panties on his bedroom floor" her gran-gran gasped and growled. Then stood as Sokka ungracefully waltzed down the stairs. Sokka only saw one thing. And that was his gran-gran glaring daggers at him and his knifing sister walking away with the biggest smile on her face.

"Gran I can explain" his hands were up to defend himself from the water and ice and his feet were poised to run.

"Oh yes dear." she had on the sweetest face and voice. "Would you kindly like to explain...WHY A WOMAN WAS IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT?!?" then it all went up hill for Sokka

Katara left that house with a bounce in her walk and a giggle in her talk. She was headed to the Golden Dragon Tea shop to see Toph for a cup of cinnamon tea and a nice invigorating chatt.

**A/N: Yeah FYI my writing program is screwd so i cant re-write anything with it typing over other stuff so srry if i have typo's and grammar mistakes and BTW this is supposed to Be in 'Ba Sing Sei' not in the southern water tribe. But their gran-gran is living in Ba Sing Sei with Sokka and Katara...Aang is on a training mission with the monks in the nearby mountains along with Momo and Apa** **and Toph is living in her own little condo. And Zuzu and Iroh are in the Fire Nation again...he was finally accepted back when his father died and his sister was asassinated...funny how the world of fanfics work huh??**

**Love you all and I will hope to post soon :)**

**Eddo-kun 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ba Sing Sei morning sun radiated down upon the populace smiling on their small pleasures in their delicate and oh so short lives. Katara on the other hand was attached to the Avatar and would therefor live as long as he did. Hundreds and hundreds of years lie ahead of her, until the next Avatar came around, she would remain her supreme age until Aang perished or until the next successor was found she would remain at the age when she mastered her element. Katara stopped and thought to herself and smiled. _'Wow...a seventeen year old female master at water bending traveling with the old and wrinkly Avatar' _She giggled and walked on.

Reaching the door to the Golden Dragon Tea Shop she took a look around until she heard an unmistakably familiar voice in the back of the tea shop:

"Hey, beautiful!" Looking to the back of the shop her suspicions were confirmed...It was Toph

"Yo sexy, what's up?" she smiled and walked over to her and stood there with Toph grinning right back at her.

"Oh, please sit, have some tea..." Her grin grew even bigger. Katara checked her hair before sitting down; making sure it wasn't rigged. Knowing Toph she was surprised it wasn't. That smiled on her face was...a bad omen.

"Oh dear God, what have I done to receive such a brutal punishment?" Katara half laughed. Toph looked almost shocked. Im mock surprise she gave her an innocent look and in the most sickeningly sweet voice she replied

"What could you possibly be speaking of; Is it a crime to want to indulge in the small pleasures that are being with a close. Dear friend. Is it wrong to need the soothing comfort of your presence so graciously bestowed upon something as lowly as me? Is it too distasteful-"

"Okay Toph cut the shit"

"but what could you possib-"

"you know what I could _possibly _mean...the last time I saw that 'shit-eating-grin' on your oh so fucking smug face, you had just collapsed the cave Sokka was coming out of and you gave him no suck courtesy as to give him air space...you slowly filled it up with water...when we finally found him the next week..he had only about an inch of breathing space and he was sooo tired he couldn't move, speak let alone switch to show any signs of life...I know you.." Katara gave her a disapproving look. Toph just sniggered..

"What?!? You gotta admit he got what was coming to him...it was pretty amusing to..he was flopping around like a fucking fish!" Then both girls burst out laughing because they both knew it was true..back then Sokka couldn't battle a fish without getting slapped in the face before it swam away, laughing in his face.

After about a half hour a boy came to get their orders

"Can I get you lovely lady's a drink?...or something else you prefer maybe?" He smiled sweetly at them; Both girls smiled...Toph could hear the vibrations in his voice and that told her what his face looked like. A sweet smile...courteous...affectionate.

"Yes, we will have our usual" Katara smiled. When the boy looked at them in confusion she finally realized that Iroh and Lee didn't work here anymore. This poor boy knew nothing about what Katara and Toph and sometimes Aang and Sokka ordered. They blushed and giggled.

"Oh, I am so sorry!...the old man and his nephew whom used to own this shop...we were the regulars here...we were used to him just bringing us our usual dishes every day...They left about 2 weeks ago..we are still getting used to not seeing them every day." The boy smiled "Surly you can forgive a few foolish young girls wouldn't you?"

"Of coarse" he beamed "What sane man wouldn't forgive such fair maidens such as yourself?"

The girls laughed.

"Would be the dumbest man I ever laid eyes on" Toph joked. They all laughed.

"Now...would you ladies be so kind as to give me your order so that I may hear and obey, my gorgeous sirens?"

Toph whispered to Katara in suck a low voice that the boy couldn't hear.

"He's flirting" Katara just grinned and whispered back.

"Well...two can play at that game" The boy hadn't seen any of this of coarse...all he could see were the two girls looking at him; smiling.

Katara gave him a sexy smile and a little giggle.

"Well...yes of coarse" she held his gaze and leaned in a bit "Toph...what would you like from this young man?" she continued to hold his gaze; smiling. Acting coy.

"Well" Toph began "what I always get here is the...Eastern Tai Herbal Tea" She stated mater of factly. Both looked at Katara and she was taken out of her day dream.

"Oh! I am sorry" She laughed "I will have the Cinnamon and Jasmine Tea please" the boy bowed to them and left to get their drinks. Katara glared ice daggers at Toph an she looked at her innocently

"What?" Katara scoffed .

"You know what!...you know something that I don't and you are telling me missy!" she grinned devilishly at her. Toph sighed and pulled out an envelope addressed to: ' Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe'

"Obviously its for me" she reached out and took it from Toph; They both looked at each other with curiosity. Toph made a movement gesturing to the envelop, willing Katara to open it. Naturally she obliged. Not just because Toph asked her to, but because this was a very rare thing. NO ONE _ever _sent Katara a letter. _'Come to think of it...the last time I received a letter was the day my father died at war'_

Toph placed a reassuring hand on Katara's arm. She knew what this meant to her. It was _always_ a bad thing for her to get news by letter...it was _always _horrible news.

Smiling Katara proceeded to open it...

"Here you are ladies" the boy had returned "And I got you two some dragon sticks and sweet bread" he beaconed towards the two plates with sweets on them. "On the house" he smiled then walked away. Not before they thanked him then rolled their eyes. He had been hitting on them for weeks; and still never managed to remember their orders...Short Term Memory Loss probably.

"You have a letter dear" Katara was taken out of her stupid state staring at the small, half ripped envelop. She jumped up a bit at hearing her gran-gran's voice and looked at her like she had two heads.

"Oh!...sorry gran-gran...I was just thinking" Her face was melancholy. Her gran-gran sat down on a chair beside her and lightly grasped her hand in both of hers and looked into her eyes.

"About what kitty?...you should be happy...you haven't gotten a letter in a long time" she smiled trying to be optimistic. Katara smiled lightly silently thanking her grandmother for her attempts.

"Yeah but...gran" she looked down trying to hold back tears. It had been 3 years since her father had Died In Action but it still felt like yesterday to her. Looking back into her gran-gran's eyes she spoke...it was barely a whisper, her voice cracking up. "The last time I got a letter...my father had just died...for all I know this letter could tell me that Aang had just gone missing or Toph had been kidnaped or..." she was shaking violently and babbling. Her gran-gran gave her a hug and held her as her granddaughter wept in her arms.

Pulling away from her grandmother she smiled. "Thanks gran" her gran-gran sniggered and wiped her tears away and lightly spoke to her.

"Now, now..." she looked at the letter and sighed. "How about we open this together hmm?" Katara nodded and said

"Okay gran" They slowly tore the paper apart and looked at the seal on the paper..."The Fire Nation?" they looked at each other quizzically and her gran with her brows knitted together in thought replied.

"Yes, and look kitty...the royal symbol" Katara looked even more confused.

"No one in the royal palace even cares about what I do or say...wait...what does Prince Zuko want with me?"

Now gran-gran was confused "what do you mean Prince Zuko dear? How do you know its him?" Katara pointed at a small black 'Z' at the bottom corner of the symbol. Slightly shaken and confused she took the letter in her hands and began to read out loud.

Princess Katara,

On the behalf of the Fire Nation I would like to thank you for taking the time to hear what we have to say.

As you know, our nations have been at war for many years. You have seen the devastation and as I hear have witnessed first hand in participating in a small number of our small quarrels.

So, we are making an offer to yourself and a few other persons of other nations to end this fruitless war with a truce of sorts. Yourself and two others from the other nations will be married and sign a treaty as a milestone in our long road of recovery and repairs from our wars.

I hope that you will understand and willingly comply with our plea for an end to this. If not then we would appreciate if you would send another persons of Nobel birthing.

Sincerely Yours,

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation

P.S. - My father saw it suiting that I send you a letter in my hand since it is I that has caused you most of your misery and that i send you a small gift as a token of my appreciation in which you will receive personally from me as you board the ship and also personally escorted to the Fire Nation Royal Palace where you will meet your Fiancé and sign our treaty.

The two women were shocked sitting at the kitchen table and Sokka was standing at the door just as surprised as they were...she was marrying a fire prince...but which one?

**A/N: - okay pplz i know i have the worst sp3lling in the world lmao and the worst grammar but you can get the idea of what i am saying..and yes in this fic Zuko has a few brothers ...3 to be exact...you will meet them later on :P TTFN**

**I need an editor...any dibbs??**


End file.
